


On The Forest Floor

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Form Peter Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Consensual Dubious Consent, Creampie, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Facial, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Predator/Prey, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Size Difference, Size Queen Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sub Stiles Stilinski, misuse of magic, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: anon on tumblr wanted: Hello there! I really love your writing and I was hoping to kinda request a Peter/Stiles fic? Something that's kinda dubcon and nasty, but has been previously consented to. Sub Stiles and a werewolf Dom Peter, with a lot of overstimulation. Anything else can be up to you! Thanks!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 432





	On The Forest Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Check this fic out on my tumblr as well!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/post/620830553097273344/hello-there-i-really-love-your-writing-and-i-was

Stiles ducked under a tree branch as his sneakers dug into the dirt of the forest floor. Stiles looked over his shoulder and felt his heart leap up into his throat when burning Alpha red eyes glowing at him from the darkness surrounding him. 

Stiles veered left, his fingers sparking with his powers as he debated on what to do next. That choice was taken from him when he was suddenly tackled down into the leave and branch covered ground of the forest by a heavyweight. Stiles gasped for the air that had been knocked out of him and scrambled to get up onto his feet, but a massive clawed hand slammed down onto his back easily pinning the young man to the forest floor. 

“Fuck! Is… Is that you Peter?” Stiles managed to spit some leaves out of his mouth as he craned his head around, his heart pounding in his ears and his traitorous cock twitching to life as he got an eye full of the hairy bipedal Alpha form Peter could use staring down at him with his fangs exposed and tongue lolling out. Stiles felt a flare of arousal when his eyes dropped to the Alpha’s crotch and he had to swallow the extra salvia in his mouth at the length and girth of the Alpha’s cock in this form. 

Peter noticed this and his monstrous mouth turned into a razor-sharp smile and easily flipped Stiles around so the human was flat on his back. The Alpha straddled Stiles’ chest and thrust his hips forward, dragging his monster-sized cock over Stiles’ face and his large, low hanging balls smacked against Stiles' chin. 

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck.” Stiles panted as the Alpha humped his face, smearing his pre-cum and scent over the young man’s face and neck. 

Stiles had to fight with himself to keep his hand away from his pants, to jerk off as Peter in this huge, monstrous form rubbed his cock and balls over his face. Stiles had to keep swallowing to stop himself from drooling, Stiles let out a shocked moan when his cheek stung and his head was forced to side and his cock ached when he realized that Peter had slapped his cheek with his cock. The Alpha growled satisfied when Stiles looked up at him and carried on humping the human’s face.

Stiles felt humiliated and fully turned on as the Alpha let out a roar as his cock spurted out thick, heavy ropes of cum that painted the human’s skin. Stiles couldn’t help but whimper and palm at his tented jeans, needing friction on his cock. Stiles stilled when Peter snapped at him warningly and Stiles yelped when he was suddenly face down on the forest floor again, this time his knees bent and ass propped up. 

Stiles shuddered as sharp claws easily and surprisingly carefully sliced through his clothes, shredding them until he was fully naked and exposed to the Alpha above him. 

“Fuck, oh, fuck, wait!” Stiles yelped in warning when he felt a wet, blunt head of Peter’s cock nudged at his hole. Stiles quickly focused on his Spark and let a well-used spell wash over his body and he spread his legs in an invitation to the Alpha above him knowing he could now take what Peter was going to give him. 

Stiles dug his fingers into the dirt as his mouth fell open as the fat head of the Alpha’s monster-sized cock pushed into him. Stiles could only imagine how he looked under Peter in his Alpha form, a skinny, pale boy with his ass high in the air with this monstrous man/werewolf shoving it’s just as monstrous cock into him in the middle of the forest. Stiles shuddered at the mere thought and his cock leaked a bead of pre-cum in reply as his body reacted positively to the humiliation and lewdness of what Stiles was allowing to happen. 

Stiles’ mind went blank when Peter snarled and forced the rest of his massive cock into Stiles’ ass, his large balls smacking and settling against Stiles’ own much smaller ones. Stiles would have collapsed fully onto the forest floor if not for Peter’s clawed hands gripping his hips to keep the human’s ass up and on the Alpha’s cock. 

Stiles’ eyes fluttered and a moan was punched out of him when Peter began to move, sliding in and out of him with ease. Each thrust back into Stiles made him mewl and gasp as his cock jerked in response. It was too much, he felt too full and Stiles could only lie there and took whatever Peter gave him, he was basically a toy for the Alpha when he was in this form. 

Stiles sobbed when Peter’s massive cock began to hammer against his prostate and his orgasm was ripped out of him. Stiles gasped for air as he came over his stomach and the forest floor below him, but Peter didn’t pause. In fact, his thrusts grew rougher and sloppier as he panted and grunted from behind his large fangs. 

Stiles felt boneless and overstimulated as the Alpha fucked him ignoring the whines and whimpers Stiles gave each time his prostate was hit. The Alpha didn’t care in this form, he only cared about breeding the human below him Stiles realized and keened helplessly when he felt something catch on his puffy rim.

“Ah!” Stiles screamed out when a second orgasm was yanked out of him when the Alpha’s knot was shoved into his ass and locked them together. The overstimulation was enough to have Stiles sobbing as he felt the Alpha’s cock throb before a flood of hot cum began to be pumped into him. 

Stiles panted dazed into the dirt as a long, wet tongue lapped at his neck and Stiles managed to lift one hand up to pat Peter’s head.

“So good, so good Peter, keep, ah, breeding me Alpha.” Stiles slurred with his eyes closing and a pleased if not out of smile on his lips as Peter bred him and dragged his tongue over every inch of skin he could find to make sure his scent sank into his mate properly. Stiles smiled as he sank into the feeling of being knotted by Peter in his Alpha form, he loved it when he and Peter did this and as his stomach swelled with the Alpha’s cum he was already planning their next time.


End file.
